


A Moment (drabble)

by AlexHunt



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: drabble just because...could be rcd hunt or hwu hunt
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	A Moment (drabble)

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

The crackle and pop of the fire burning bright sounded much louder in the quiet stillness that filled the house. Alex breathed deeply closing her eyes. The warmth from the fireplace glistened against her face as it warmed her cheeks. The subtle hint of cookies still lingered long after their baking had ended. She could almost taste them in the air. It was a moment that seemed to stretch on for an eternity. 

“This is perfect,” Alex whispered. 

“I know exactly what you mean.” Thomas rested his head atop hers and caressed her arm with his thumb as she leaned against him.


End file.
